Sinfín de emociones
by AislyWaters
Summary: El partido no fue el que iba a darle un cambio drástico a su vida. No, claro que no. Habían sido esos últimos 5 minutos. Akakuro/Ogikuro


**¡Hola! Estaba continuando mi otro Fic mientras escuchaba el OST de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi cuando se me ocurrió esto~~ Tenía pensado dejarlo como one-shot pero, nah, creo que no quedaron muchas cosas claras aquí owo.**

**Este es el prólogo, quedó algo largo, sí, pero los capitulos serán algo más cortos~~**

**ADVERTENCIA: Por si no ha quedado claro, esto es un hombrexhombre, si no te gusta, no leas~**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Aclaración: Lo que esté **_"así"_ **son recuerdos.**

* * *

El partido no fue el que iba a darle un cambio drástico a su vida.

No, claro que no.

Serían esos últimos 5 minutos los que comenzarían a cambiar el futuro de Kuroko.  
Recordaba como sentía a su ex-capitán cada vez más lejano. Como le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar lejos de él, lejos de su futuro. Y su memoria, para darle más amargura al momento, lo regresó a aquellos días, cuando le mostró aquella sonrisa, aquellas veces que Aksahi se aferraba a su mano; la vez que se abrió a él, que le contó todas sus angustias, sus presiones; o la vez que, después de unas frías palabras, con una reaccción: llorar, dándose cuenta de como la generación de los milagros había cambiado, como _Akashi _había cambiado.

_"—Akashi-kun.—_

_La práctica había terminado, todos -excepto un pelirrojo y un peli celeste.- estaban ya en los vestidores, preparándose para regresar a casa y poder descansar; los ojos de Tetsuya brillaban con intensidad, pero no el tipo de intensidad que tenía en un partido o cuando le sonreía de esa manera al pelirrojo, no, Kuroko estaba al borde de las lágrimas y miraba con súplica al joven frente a él. A pesar de que este no le regresaba la mirada._

_—Akashi...— Pedía una respuesta, aferrándose a la playera del otro, Tetsuya no logró soportar más y su voz se quebró, ya no podía ser capaz de continuar la oración.— No... por favor.—_

_Las lágrimas se agrupaban en esos hermosos ojos celestes, y cuando conseguían cierta cantidad caían con lentitud por la cara pálida de Tetsuya, recordándole la manera en que sufría: lentamente, el dolor lo iba destruyendo lentamente. Sus hombros comenzaron a subir y bajar con violencia, su conciencia le pedía que mantuviera la calma, que no cayera hasta el fondo, que no cayera totalmente por culpa de él._  
_Pero ya era tarde, llegó al fondo desde hace tiempo. No sintió el golpe, pero ahora, el dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo._

_—Tetsuya, tengo que regresar a casa.— Por fin lo miró a los ojos, esos que hace un año lo miraban con un único resplandor, un resplandor que también lo hacía sentir único. Pero, ahora, esos mismos ojos lo miraban con indiferencia, cansado.— Me están esperando, nos vemos mañana en la práctica, Tetsuya.—_

_Y si el peli celeste aún tenía esperanza de que las cosas se solucionaran, estás fueron aplastadas después de aquel partido donde no pudo participar."_

Kuroko no podía decidirse entre sonreír o llorar al escuchar esa simple palabra de los labios de su _aún querido _pelirrojo:

—... Kuroko.—

Sí, el chico había dicho otras palabras antes de mencionar eso, pero que lo llamara de nuevo así después de tanto tiempo sólo logró que un montón de buenos recuerdos regresarán a él, risas, sonrisas, mensajes a altas horas de la noche, apretones de manos en señal de apoyo, besos, y otras situaciones que, si no tuviera ese _talento _de mantener una expresión calmado, lo hubieran hecho sonrojarse. Pero si Tetsuya pensaba que ya eran suficientes emociones para un sólo partido, estaba equivocado.

Un grito que llamó la atención de todos, y logró un fuerte vuelco en el pecho de Kuroko.

—¡Puedes hacerlo Seirin!, ¡No te rindas!—

Cuando encontró a la persona que había gritado eso, dudando si había sucedido o su mente sólo le estaba jugando una cruel broma, el dolor en su pecho aumentó.

—¡Puedes hacerlo, Kuroko!—

Ahí estaba, otra de las amargas memorias de Kuroko, una que estaba ligada con la otra.

Ogiwara Shigehiro. Estaba ahí, lo podía ver, él había ido a ver el partido.  
Y lo estaba animando.

—Ogiwara-kun...— Su propia voz lo sorprendió, podía sentir como, inconscientemente, trataba de sonreír, pero sabía que no había conseguido una verdadera sonrisa.

No iban a rendirse, el equipo ya lo tenía claro ¿Qué importaba ya si ganaban o no? El antigüo Akashi estaba de vuelta, Ogiwara estaba ahí. Pero, claro, no podía tener esa mentalidad. Kagami se había recuperado, él se había recuperado. Todo Seirin se había recuperado después de estar a punto de rendirse, rendirse completamente.

Tenía que derrotar a Akashi. Tenía que hacerlo.

Los últimos dos minutos habían sido un total caos, el equipo de Seirin estaba en "sincronización perfecta" y no iba a rendirse. Kuroko hacía todo lo que podía, al igual que todos, pero no podía dudar en que había momentos en los que volvía a buscar la sonrisa de Ogiwara, o buscaba esa mirada de Akashi que había vuelto.

Al final, Seirin logró ganar.

Gritos, euforia, incluso pudo ver como Hyuuga-senpai corría a abrazar a Riko, aunque decidió no darle tanta importancia, tenía que darle privacidad a los festejos entre dos personas. Otro ejemplo de esto sería las palabras "románticas" entre Kagami y Aomine, muy a su estilo. Las cuales terminaron de esta manera:

—Entonces... ¿Mañana un one-on-one?—

Era obvio que, a pesar de que hasta ahora no tenían la mejor relación, entre Bakagami's y Ahomine's se entendían. Aunque hay que temer cuando ya son demasiado cercanos.

Regresando a los festejos _en equipo, _Kuroko recibió varias palmadas en la cabeza, y dos sofocantes abrazos: uno de Kiyoshi y otro de Kagami. Después de que las felicitaciones dejaron de ser dirigidas a él, fijó su mirada en Rakuzan.  
Akashi ya se había ido.

Los demás miembros se acercaron a felicitar al equipo, sorprendiendo a algunos. Pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar por el capitán del equipo perdedor. Ni siquiera alguno de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros.

La celebración tuvo que ser suspendida, la entrega de los reconocimientos* para los primeros tres lugares sería al día siguiente. Los dos equipos fueron camino a los vestidores, lugar donde Kuroko se quedó en silencio, ignorando la conversación que tenían sus compañeros, al darse cuenta de una cosa.  
Ogiwara no había ido a felicitarlo.  
Bueno, no podía ser tan dramático, tal vez se encontraría con él después, afuera. O eso era lo que quería pensar.

El cuerpo ya le comenzaba a pesar, estaba seguro de que terminaría dormido en el sillón de la sala de estar sin ser capaz de subir hasta su habitación. Podía notar que sus compañeros estaban igual de exhaustos, pero, a pesar de que iban arrastrando los pies y sus ojos se cerraban por largos periodos de tiempo, las sonrisas en sus caras era deslumbrantes. Nunca antes el equipo había estado tan feliz - o tal vez si.- e incluso él, el chico que siempre mantenía la misma expresión, llevaba una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, asustando un poco a sus compañeros, si, como aquel otro partido.

El equipo se detuvo antes de comenzar a alejarse del lugar, todos -menos Kuroko- comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo si debían ir a la casa de alguien -quien, según los instintos de Tetsuya, iba a ser Kagami.- o irse a descansar. El peli celeste, aún en sus pensamientos, seguía sin prestar atención a lo que decía la gente a su alrededor, pero algo logró llamar su atención. Aquella cabellera que no había visto en un largo tiempo, hasta que gritó esas palabras.

—¡Ogiwara-kun!— Ignorando el dolor en todo su cuerpo, Tetsuya se alejó de sus compañeros, sus piernas dando todo lo que podían para saltar hacía el chico y poder abrazarlo. Si, podía ser un momento muy cursi, pero no le importaba demasiado, sólo quería poder abrazar a su amigo.

—¡Kuroko!— Ogiwara no se sorprendió, rápidamente reaccionó y envolvió al chico entre sus brazos, alzándolo por los aires por un momento. Kuroko fue conciente de las miradas de sus compañeros en ellos por un momento. Pero, después, estos entendieron que debían darle unos cuantos minutos al chico.

—Bueno, Kuroko.— La voz de Riko se alzó, siendo así los dos jóvenes capaces de escucharla claramente.— Creo que mejor nos vemos mañana, no llegues tarde ¡Buen trabajo!— Y alzó un pulgar, los compañeros la imitaron para después, comenzar a alejarse por las calles.

—Ogiwara-kun yo...— Estaba dispuesto a agradecerle, volver a saltar sobre él y rodear su cuello con tal fuerza para no poder separarse de él otra vez. Pero sus planes no podrían ser llevados a cabo, no después de que aquellos labios se posaran en los suyos.

Justo esos mismos labios que lo habían besado una vez. Esos mismos labios que se posaron en los suyos tímidamente, cegado por la curiosidad de lo que habían escuchado de aquellas adolescentes. Esa textura suave que, a pesar de solo haberla sentido una vez, nunca había olvidado. Esos labios que le pertenecían a aquel chico que Kuroko admiraba y, que alguna vez, había querido.

Y en ese momento, aquellos sentimientos volvieron a nacer. No, sólo despertaron. Despertaron de un pesado sueño que sólo ellos podían terminar para regresar a la realidad, la realidad donde podían volver a los viejos tiempos. Cuando eran mejores amigos.

_Pero _Kuroko pensó _¿Podemos seguir siendo mejores amigos?_

Kuroko abrió los ojos cuando esa deliciosa presión abandonó sus labios, con un punzante dolor en el pecho le regresó la sonrisa a Ogiwara. Sólo bastó eso, eso fue suficiente para que el peli celeste dejara de preocuparse por el futuro, por el pasado, todo se podía ir por el desagüe para dejar sólo el presente. El presente donde ellos estaban cara a cara.

—Ogiwara-kun...— El beso no duró demasiado, ni había sido demasiado apasionado, pero de alguno u otra manera, consiguió que Kuroko perdiera el aliento, que sus pulmones dejaran de funcionar.

—No hace falta decir nada, Kuroko.— Le volvió a mostrar una de esas amplias sonrisas.— Veo que estás muy cansado, será mejor que regreses a casa.— Al decir eso, su cara tomó una ligera expresión de tristeza.— No vivo muy cerca de aquí, en realidad, así que no creo que sea posible que te acompañe...—

Sin poder evitarlo, ahora Kuroko fue quien posó sus labios en los de él otro.

—No se preocupe, Ogiwara-kun. Podré llegar sólo.— Una muy ligera risa escapó de sus labios mientras rozaba con su pulgar la mejilla del más alto.— En realidad no has cambiado nada.—

Ogiwara río, de manera escandalosa, eso provocó que el peli celeste se sientiera aturdido por un momento. _¿En serio la risa de Ogiwara-kun había sido así siempre? _Pensó Kuroko, con algo de ternura.  
Si, agradecía totalmente que él chico se presentara en el partido. Incluso si no hubiera ocurrido nada _romántico _entre ellos.

—Nos vemos mañana, Kuroko.—

La suave textura se posó ahora contra su mejilla. Y esto, sólo logró que Kuroko enrojeciera.

—Hasta mañana, Ogiwa...—

—Vamos, tu más que nadie puedes decirme Shige.—

Kuroko no apartó la vista de la espalda de Ogiwara hasta que esta desapareció de su campo visual, después de que su fuera volviendo cada vez más y más pequeña.

Se sorprendió soltando un suspiro, y en ese momento sólo quería darse una bofetada ¿Estaba actuando cómo una colegiala enamorada?

—Kuroko.—

La voz tomó a Kuroko desprevenido, con un salto, él se giró a ver a la persona que habló.

—Akashi-kun...—

Hace unos minutos estaba con lo más profundo de su pasado, lo primero, lo que a pesar de tantos años no podía olvidar, lo que ahora hacía que olvidara todo y se quedara en el presente, que no temiera de las cosas que ya pasaron y de las que pasarán. Pero ahora estaba frente a algo diferente, lo más doloroso, su primera gran ilusión y su primera decepción. Aquello que lo hacía esforzarse por conseguir un buen futuro, aquello que le enseñaba que siendo el mejor conseguías lo mejor, que hay que buscar lo mejor. Si, se encontraba frente al que a todo tenía que agregarle el "mejor"

Aquel por el quien había caído hasta el fondo, pero que aun así, había luchado para traerlo de vuelta.

—Kuroko.— Volvío a decir su nombre, un temblor en la espina dorsal del peli celeste.— Kuroko.— Repitió, una extraña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Y Kuroko pudo ver aquel brillo que tanto había extrañado.

El brillo al que se había aferrado para no perderlo, pero lo había perdido. Y, ahora, lo veía, regresaba a él.

—Yo, lo lamento.— Un paso, dos, se acercaba más a Tetsuya.— Al final tu baloncesto fue el que ganó.— Un extraño sonido salió de su garganta.— Y yo estaba equivocado, Kuroko ¿Podrías aceptar... una cena como disculpa?—

—¿Qué?—

—Lo que has escuchado, Kuroko.— Por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que decía "Kuroko" una peculiar sonrisa invadía su rostro. Y, sorprendiéndose a así mismo, Kuroko tenía la necesidad de sonreír también.— Por favor, por favor, Kuroko.—

Y no podía negarse. Ya había sentido eso cuando estaba en Teiko, la mirada decidida de Akashi, pero no esa mirada que hacía temblar a los demás provocando que hicieran lo que él digiera besándole los pies, no, era esa mirada que le dedicó durante todo una año. La mirada que se había enfriado y ahora regresaba a su calidez.  
Kuroko no podía contra ese Akashi.  
El Akashi que lo había dejado y ahora regresaba.

_Ojalá, y sólo ojalá _Kuroko pensaba mientras seguía a Akashi, donde los iban a recoger _Este Akashi no se vuelva a ir. Nunca._

Y si eso pasaba, esperaba estar ahí para aferrarse a su brazo. Y no dejarlo ir otra vez.

—Vamos, Kuroko, sube al auto.—

Ese tono en la voz de Akashi volvió a tomarlo desprevenido. Si bien extrañaba a ese Akashi, haberlo visto de otra manera todo este tiempo era como volver a ver a Ogiwara, pensaba que su mente sólo le estaba haciendo una mala jugada.

Pero no lo hacía. Su mente sólo le estaba mostrando algo _real. _Élestaba sentado junto a Akashi, en un auto, y este le sonreía. Solo que aún no era capaz de asimilarlo, aún lo sentía lejano. Podría estar frente a él en ese momento, pero, por alguna razón, Kuroko creía que si alzaba su mano para tocar a Akashi lo traspasaría.

Su mente volvía a desconectarse, viajando por un número limitado de bellos recuerdos, imágenes que se habían distorsionado en su memoria pero ahora regresaban con total claridad, más vivas que nunca, grabándose con fuego en la mente de Tetsuya para que no volviera a olvidarlas. Y eso era lo que quería, no olvidar, y, también, no perder.

—¿Estás teniendo un momento filosófico, Kuroko?—

Saliendo de sus pensamiento, con una desconocida pesadez, los ojos celestes miraron aquellos ojos heterocromos. Ya no estaban en el auto -Kuroko ni siquiera recordaba cuando entraron a este.-, se encontraban en una calle desierta, repleta de arboles de cerezo desnudos, pero aun así, se podía apreciar la belleza del lugar. Con una sonrisa, Tetsuya le dio una respuesta totalmente sincera:

—No, Akashi-kun, estoy feliz por que conseguí que regresaras.—

Otro sonido extraño salió de la garganta de Akashi. _Oh, tal vez está tratando de no reír._

—Bueno.— Akashi mostró una mueca, su mano buscó la de Kuroko y, cuando la encontró, aferró sus dedos entre los suyos.— A mi igual me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo, Kuroko.—

Sin pedir permiso y sin avisar, ahora fueron los labios de Akashi quienes buscaron algo de Kuroko, sintiendo la sonrisa de victoria contra sus labios, el peli celeste abrió los suyos sin vacilar.  
Aquel beso no era como el inocente roce de Ogiwara. No, era un beso que provocaba reacciones en _todo _el cuerpo del más pequeño. La punta de sus dedos temblaban tratando de disfrutar la contextura del sedoso pelo rojizo, sus rodillas le fallaron por unos breves instantes y sus brazos rodearon con fuerza el cuello de Akashi, dejando a un lado la tarea de que tenían antes su dedos, Kuroko prefirió centrar toda su atención y empeño en el beso.

Los labios de Akashi comenzaban a cambiar su ritmo, no era necesario tratar de seguirlo, pues sus labios consiguieron adaptarse al ritmo rápidamente. Los jadeos por parte de ambos sólo provocaban el sonrojo de Kuroko, y un aumento intencional en el ritmo de Akashi, disfrutando del gemido de sorpresa que escapaba del otro. Un lento roce por su cuello y Tetsuya terminó acorralado contra el tronco de uno de esos árboles.

Era, definitivamente, diferente al beso de Ogiwara. Y es que Akashi le había enseñado -ya no importa si de buena o mala manera.- que el amor no puede ser inocente por siempre, que amar es también sufrir, que el amor tiene otras facetas. Para amar no hay que estar junto a esa persona. El amor no era de color rosa.  
El amor era un arcoíris y toda un estúpida montaña rusa.

—Y no quiero dejar de verte.—

Akashi se encontraba en la misma situación que Kuroko, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, recuperando una respiración constante. Sus mejillas tenía un flamante color carmesí que se podía comparar con el de sus labios, entre abiertos y buscando ahora la mejilla de Kuroko.

Un beso en la mejilla, otro en la barbilla, la oreja, la frente, cualquier pedazo de esa piel pálida que estuviera al alzance del pelirrojo. Al llegar a su cuello, Akashi se detuvo, su cálido aliento contra la sensible piel de Kuroko lo hacía temblar.

—Kuroko.—

La necesidad en su voz hacía que el peli celeste lo comparara con un pequeño cachorro, pensando que las comparaciones de él con nigou eran ridículas, pues, en ese momento, era Akashi el más parecido al cachorro.

Al sentir algo húmedo en su cabello, Akashi alzó la vista, encontrándose con el rostro ángelical de Kuroko, llorando. Regresó su rostro a la altura del menor, unos temblorosos pero decididos dedos se deshicieron de las lágrimas que caían. Y unos labios se ocuparon de que las lágrimas no regresaran.

_El amor no es sólo inocencia, no es sólo pasión, no es sólo romance..._

—No voy a dejarte otra vez, Kuroko.—

_El amor es un sinfín de emociones._

* * *

**No, esto no terminará aquí. Tenía planeado dejarlo así pero luego dije ¿Y Ogiwara qué? El pobre también regresó, además de que es super lindo ;w; pero lo historia no será tan larga. O eso tengo planeado.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
